The overall goal of the chemistry core is to provide support for the Molecular Resource Center to allow it to provide state-of-the-art services to members of the Program Project Grant in the areas of chemical synthesis and characterization of biopolymers. This goal will be accomplished through four specific aims: 1) To synthesize peptides in high yield and purify them to homogeneity. The preferred method of synthesis will employ FMOC chemistry but t/BOC chemistry will be available when required. 2) To produce oligonucleotides on the 0.2 and 1.0 micro mole scales using beta- cyanomethyl phosphoramidites, with synthesis on the 10 micro mole scale to be available as needed. To purify oligonucleotides by reverse phase HPLC as requested. 3) To supply Program Project members with information about and, when necessary, to perform isolations of microgram and sub-microgram amounts of proteins and peptides, to carry out enzymic digestions of the proteins and to isolate the individual proteolytic fragments by narrow bore (2.1 mm reverse phase HPLC). 4) To provide amino acid sequence analysis of proteins and peptides on the picomole and sub-picomole levels. To provide amino acid compositions on comparable amounts of material. Major Instrumentation in the Molecular Resource Center includes an Applied Biosystems (ABI) 430A peptide synthesizer (currently inoperable), two ABI 381A DNA synthesizers, an ABI 470A/120A gas phase microsequencer, a Waters binary gradient HPLC, a Beckman binary gradient HPLC and a Hewlett-Packard 1090L ternary gradient HPLC.